Forgotten Angel
by MelissaRM
Summary: SPR disbanded and orphaned Mai all over again, no contact at all for three years. Now they're suddenly back, acting like it'd just been three days. Mai didn't understand it at all and couldn't shake the fear that they'd abandon her again. Will she ever trust again? Rated for adult themes.
1. I'm not defenseless

**For those of you who liked Truth About Mai, I hope you'll love this. I'm now a better writer. It is the same story idea, but going more with the 'Naru left' theme. Mai's powers continued to grow even without SPR around and, without SPR around, she had to learn to cope with them alone. Now that she's been alone for far too long, SPR has returned. I know it's probably been done before, but oh well. **

**Please review and give me your opinions. **

**I'm not defenseless**

Mai wasn't, and still isn't, sure what the hell to think of SPR. She'd once considered them her family. She thought they'd always be there for her, just a phone call away. But then they disbanded, scattering to their normal lives. Mai felt like she was orphaned all over again. And then her powers became physical. At the beginning, she'd beg and plead for someone to come for her, to remember that she was an orphan and come check on her to see if she was alright. But she wasn't alright.

Three years passed. She had to leave of her school and transfer to a lower-class school where, so long as she could pass the test at the end of the term, she could pass her classes while still disappearing for sometimes a month at a time to train herself to control her powers. Within the first month, she'd been kicked out of her home and onto the streets.

And now that her powers were completely under control and she's finally figured everything out, Lin comes and finds her at her school. He offers her the job at SPR just like Naru had four years prior. She took the job as if everything would go back to what it used to be but, even now, she knew it was different. Everyone acted the same as if only a week had passed. How could they do that? How could they leave for three years and just COME BACK? Had they all kept in touch and just forgotten about her?

"_Shit_ its cold out there." Monk cursed as he burst through the door and nearly slammed it to keep the frigid air from coming in. "Hay, Naru, it's a blizzard out there. Literally. I'd head home while you can still drive."

"Oh man, he's right." Yasu muttered as he pulled back the blinds and looked out the window. "Mai, we'd better head home before the snow is too deep to walk in. That alright, Naru?"

"Do what you want." Naru called from his desk.

"You go ahead. I've got a friend named Sasha that lives not too far from here. I'll crash at her house." Mai told him. "I'm in the middle of, like, four files."

It was Mai's job to take the phone calls and construct files for every single case that came in, handing them off to Lin and Yasu so they could gather historical information that might not have been added by the person that brought the case. Naru decided if he wanted to do the case or not.

"Ah, so I'm gonna have a pile of work in the morning, thanks a lot." Yasu chuckled as he grabbed his jacket. "Stay safe, Mai."

"You too. Don't get frostbite." Mai chuckled. The second he was gone, she got back to work on the files.

"Where does this friend live, Mai? I don't want you walking too far." Monk stated.

"Just up the street a bit. No biggie." Mai answered. "Go on."

"Well, alright then." Monk said hesitantly. After downing a cup of hot tea, he left as well.

"Mai, lying is a nasty habit to get into." Lin called from his office.

"And here I thought I was good at lying through my teeth." Mai chuckled. Figures she'd get caught by Lin. "But, hay, what he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Where does this friend actually live?" Naru questioned.

"I made her up." Mai shrugged. "I don't need them staying up all night worrying about me."

"And us?" Naru questioned. "Or do you think we wouldn't care that our young female secretary is walking a long distance alone, in the dark, during a blizzard?"

"In case you've forgotten, Naru, I'm an orphan. I've been alone sense I turned 12. And, yes, I've been female all that time." She chuckled by the end, closing one of the files and setting it on a growing stack. "And if you're still worried, we could always spar some time so you can see for yourself just how _helpless_ I am."

"How about now?" Naru called from his doorway, grinning smugly as if he caught Mai in a bluff.

"Seriously?" Mai deadpanned as she finished the sentence she was writing. She sighed, setting her pen down and getting up. "Sure." She took off her jacket, taking her ipod, wallet, and pocket knife out of her pockets. She strode up to Naru, who still looked like he thought she was bluffing.

Suddenly, she came at him, a fist right to the face. He caught the fist easily and then suddenly felt himself falling. He landed flat on his back with a rather loud _thud_. The wind was knocked out of him.

"That's hardly fair." Naru grunted.

"I fight dirty." She purred.

"Then so can I." Naru grinned, quickly kicking her legs out and pinning her arms behind her back when she landed on her stomach. "Now what would happen in this situation, hmm?" He whispered in her ear.

Her head turned. "I'd fight dirtier." She purred, her lips brushing against his.

Too close. Far too close. Instantly, a certain limb he'd been denying for twenty years got an excessive blood flow. Damn it. Not now! Not here!

Suddenly, Naru was flat on his back again. Mai was on top of him. One of her legs locked his at the knees, his arms pinned at the wrists above his head. "You learn to use every advantage, Naru." She purred. "Being a girl has its perks."

Four years ago, when he'd first hired her, she was a skinny little twig that looked defenseless. Every second of every day, he'd worry about her. Now she was different. She'd filled out over the three years he's been away. She now had curves in all the right places. She was a woman, not some teenager.

She was on top of him, his slowly hardening length pressing into her thigh. Then she lowered her upper body, her face a quarter inch away from his. "Is there a problem, Naru? You look a little flushed."

"When did you turn into a vixen?" He groaned as he tried to ignore their position and fight. The second he proved himself to be stronger than her, he could yet again have all grounds to go on worrying about her safety.

"You should try reading the novels by Stephanie Meyhoff." Mai told him. "You'd be surprised how accurate her facts on demons and psychics are."

Romance novel. He knew of the author because his mother got into the series while he was away and he'd gotten her a few for birthday, Christmas, anniversary, Valentines, and Mother's Day presents.

Naru groaned softly, struggling to NOT think about the vixen reading a heated romance novel. He knew from his studies as a psychologist that women tended to be more turned on by written words. Shit. Bad thoughts. Damn it. He broke her heart, left her crying in the airport. Alone. He left her there, crying, ALONE. He didn't have the fucking right to get horny at the thought of her-

"You know, it's rather entertaining to watch people's eyes change shades as they think about random things." Mai chirped, still on top of him. "But I'd like to get back to work so feel free to surrender any time you want."

"I think any man would rather like that position." Lin chuckled as he walked out the door. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Take your time." _Just kiss her, apologize, and beg for forgiveness, Noll_. They'd all be much happier if Naru finally put his words at the airport behind him. Somehow, Lin doubted Mai held a grudge.

"Damn that Lin." Naru groaned as he struggled. But the struggling only stimulated a rather annoyingly hyperactive organ located between his legs. The more he squirmed, the stiffer the appendage became. Soon, she'd surely notice the rod jamming into her leg. She'd be disgusted with him. "How about we restart, now that we know both are going to fight dirty?" Naru offered, begging for there not to be a tent in his pants when he stood.

"Round one to me." She purred, getting up.

"A-Alright." He breathed, willing his erection to calm down as he crouched in a fighting position. "Round two, then."

Two minutes later, Mai was the one pinned to the ground. They were both panting and – in exhaustion because it was hard to hold it up – his head fell. She froze underneath him. Naru realized what had happened and pulled away quickly, only to see her lift her head slightly to regain the contact.

"Damn it, Mai…" He breathed, struggling to stay in control. "It's really not appropriate for me to fight my defenseless female secretary."

"If we were really fighting, Naru, the office would be destroyed by now." She purred. "My right leg is free, my knee just low enough to come into contact with three rather vital organs to the male anatomy. Your hands are too sweaty to pin a newborn's hands and you're a bit too distracted to-" In a flash, she'd ripped her arms out of his grasp and wound her arms around his neck. "Really do anything useful."

"We… we need to stop this, Mai." Naru stammered for the first time in his life.

"Or do you still have yourself convinced that I am in love with your brother when it was you saving me and calming me down when I needed it most?" Mai purred. She met his lips again and, all too soon, pulled away and scooted out from under him.

His self control went out the window. When she stood, he bolted to his feet and pressed her against the wall. Never before had he let his control falter and it terrified him that it did when it was _her_ that he was pinning to the wall like a madman. Forcing himself, he pulled away from the kiss, not missing the disappointment that flashed across her eyes.

"We… Mai, we need to stop." Naru panted again, out of breath. "I know, back at the airport…. I was an idiot. I regretted it the second I said it. I swear it. And then I was too ashamed to come back." Unable to stop himself, he trailed kisses up her neck. "And I'll gladly spend another year rescuing you and calming your fears to earn that love back. Ten years, even."

Tears fell, pouring from Mai's eyes. "Naru." She called seriously. "If this is a dream, I swear I'll come to work in the morning and do this all over again right in front of everyone."

"Be my guest. Maybe then Yasu will finally stop flirting with you." Naru shrugged. It pissed him off to no ends how much the bastard flirted. Suddenly feeling a thousand tons lighter, he began to kiss her tears away. Happy tears. He'd made her happy. "I should have said that weeks ago, huh?"

"No. If you'd done that then I would have been pinching myself all day long thinking it was some stupid dream." Mai told him. She crashed her lips into his again.

This was different than the connection she had with the other members of SPR. It had to be. Naru wouldn't abandon her now that he's made such a proclamation. She hoped and prayed that it was true but then decided to ignore that fear and enjoy the moment.

"I do love you. But feel free to stay with me for one or ten years just for the hell of it." She told him.

"I think I'll do that." Naru told her.

Somehow, he doubted it was truly that easy. He'd left her bleeding, sobbing in the airport. That'd leave scars. He'd torn her heart out, crushed it, and then handed it back to her. Even if she didn't see the scars after so long being alone, he knew they were there and was hell-bent on spending the rest of his life mending them and becoming worthy of her love.

**Well, at least Naru realizes that he's got some work ahead of him. Mai is a little dense in the anime, and I'm having her a little unaware of her own need for companionship. Review and tell me if I made either of them too OOC or not. Or just review for the hell of it. **


	2. A peek into Mai's life

**Wow. The response to the first chapter was huge. Very huge. Thank you all! Anyway, one reviewer asked what Mai's living conditions were, so here it is. Please give me more reviews and your questions may be answered in the next chapter!**

**:D**

**A peek into Mai's life**

Everyone from the shelter to the streets could see the change in Mai. She was literally bouncing around, hyper and carefree. To be honest, it scared the hell out of them, especially those that knew of her power. She was literally _high_ with how happy she was. Translation – she was distracted and open for attack.

"Careful, Mai." Tony, a fellow psychic and also a student of hers, mumbled quietly as they sat down to eat. "We don't need you floating with how high you are."

Tony was ten years old, disowned because of his psychic powers. Though, his parents being religious, he now knew that he was lucky that they didn't try to beat the power out of him. That was the more common thing, after all. He found Mai, though. She helped him in a way that no one else did… a way that no one had done for her. Now, he's just a normal ten-year-old street kid… who had so much PK that he could literally fly faster than most planes.

Mai and several others were the same as him, of course, and they tended to have races and contests to see whose powers were cooler.

Mai waved him off and got to eating. The food was shit as always. A shelter served three meals a day but the food was rarely appetizing. They were nutritional, though. That's what mattered. Food in their stomachs. Especially now when it was so damn cold out.

"So, what, did you get laid or something?" Someone from clear across the room shouted, addressing Mai.

"Oh go burn in hell, you pervert!" Mai snapped, glaring at the man who she knew had said it. "Marry, control your husband!"

But the entire room was laughing at her and Mai resisted the strong urge to crawl under the table and finish eating her slowly-cooling soup.

Eventually, she finished all the food on her tray, omitting the milk carton. She never did understand why – she usually loved milk – but those cartons always tasted like shit. Always. It was the same with the ones at her school. So, instead, she handed it off to a little girl who gladly drank the 'moo-moo' down.

"At least someone likes it." Tony chuckled, swirling the last of his carton around and cringing. But they always said milk made strong bones. And with all the falls he takes these days, he needed all the help he could get. "Bleh." He muttered once he drank the last of it. "You'll like school." He informed the little girl. "They have _chocolate_ moo-moo." He decided to use her term.

The mother, heavily pregnant with what Mai hoped she knew were three rather than one, smiled and agreed. "Yeah, and lots and lots of books. Next year."

Next year? Mai looked at the tiny little thing. She'd seen three-year-olds bigger. And if they were here for their food then the family surely couldn't afford to pay for preschool. Mai didn't show her shock, of course. No need to be rude.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home." Mai sighed as she stood, tray in hand. "Night."

"You're actually gonna sleep?" Tony deadpanned. Then he looked around, confused as everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ignore them." Mai sighed. Though she knew that the bastards would probably explain in detail and corrupt his innocent mind the second they got the chance. "And yes, I'll be sleeping. My homework is all done."

Upon pinky-swarming that she'd be a good girl, Mai left the shelter. The night sky being her cover, she first flew onto the roof and then into the sky. Her powers surrounded her body, the passing landscape nothing but a fleeting thought. Here, she was free. Up in the sky, flying alone, she could laugh like a maniac, sob like a hysterical baby, and sing to whatever random tune that popped into her head all without causing alarm. Strangely enough, she now knew of one other place where she felt so safe and free.

Naru's arms.

Mai wasn't entirely sure how the guy had the same effect as flying at top speed alone. In fact, she usually wasn't one for hugs or anything remotely binding at all. She'd never been. Actually, hugs only reminded her of being pinned or held down for whatever reason.

Yet she was perfectly content with Naru's body pinning her to the wall, his lips on hers and his hands all over her body. It seemed right, like it was meant to be. Damn it, she wanted it to be. Though she was terrified of getting abandoned yet again… she wanted this to be more than just hormones

Mai sighed, landing and then walking as if she hadn't just gone from break-neck speeds to a dead stop. The idea of a relationship in general worried her. She'd never loved a man before. Surely, an attractive man like Naru was no novice. And she knew her own problems, both trust issues and power-related. Was it even fair to have the guy stuck with her? Hell, she wasn't even the same girl he fell for… if he did actually fall for her, that is. The pure innocent Mai Taniyama he knew 3 years ago died long ago.

Mai sighed again, walking into her home. Quickly, she sat down and created a large mass of pure heat-energy. It floated in front of her as she shed her outer layers, slowly warming the area. Within minutes, she was in short shorts and a sports bra. She didn't let the heat orb disappear until after she was in her sleeping bag. The cloth was made (and proven by her several times over the years) to keep the owner warm inside even in frigid temperatures.

Her eyes closed, her arms wrapping around her torso. She smiled slightly, pretending they were Naru's. New warmth flooded through her at the thought. Naru would sleep behind her, his arms wound around her middle protectively. Or perhaps she'd roll over and curl into his body.

Despite scolding herself a little, she found herself wondering how much he wore to bed. Because the sleeping bag was warmer when she was nearly naked, she now nearly always slept in her underwear or something like that. Though she'd seen him once in night clothes (slacks and a matching top that were ironically light blue rather than his usual black), she couldn't help but wonder what he wore when in his own bed in his own house. She also found herself wondering if he had a favored sleeping position… and if he snored or talked in his sleep. Somehow, she could imagine him calling for tea in his sleep and, even then, never saying 'please' or 'thank you'.

Naru sneezed a little, honestly just a little squeak in the usual silence that their dinners were. Lin looked up from the book he'd been reading, noticing that Naru had wet hair. A shower.

"Cold shower?" Lin guessed. Somehow, he doubted that Naru would be the type of guy that would 'bang' a girl in the office. Well, perhaps. But surely not on the first day that he finally began what – Lin hoped – would be a long while of groveling for forgiveness after breaking her heart and then leaving her alone for nearly three years. Translation, their evil little vixen of a secretary most likely sent him home with a very manly problem.

"Not a word. Tell my parents and I'll kill you with my powers." Naru stated. It was more of a threat to use his powers than a death threat.

"I'll save that bit of information for when Mai is… ready to endure your mother." Lin stated. He knew full well that the woman would shriek for joy and throw herself at Mai, instantly pointing out the girl's best features and insisting they go shopping to find designer clothes that would enhance and show off those features. She'd get emotional upon hearing of Mai's hard life… something Mai usually hid _because_ she didn't want that treatment. "But she may get a visit sooner or later anyway, if only from the Professor." Lin stated. "I spoke of Mai's growing powers in my letters and, especially now that winter is upon us, he has a vacation coming up."

"No." Naru stated solidly. Instantly, his erection was gone as was the feeling of her body against him. All of that was replaced by the sound of her screaming herself awake… having felt what it was like to die. "He is not to even ask to try to study her abilities. You and I both know that she'd agree. And you know as well as I do how much her dreams affect her."

"I told him that as well." Lin stated stiffly. He racked his brain to try to find something else to think about. Instantly, that scream echoed in his ears. She'd felt death, something someone should only feel once. The scream had him running out of his room like a madman, thinking someone had gotten into the girl's room and was hurting them… killing them.

"You know how he gets when he has another psychic to learn from." Naru stated as he stood. He grabbed the empty dishes and started to clean them, needing some sort of distraction. Otherwise, he'd walk out that door, go to Mai's apartment, and wrap his arms around her. She'd be safe in his arms. She'd be happy in his arms. He'd sleep like a baby with her nearby, safe and content. Nothing else would matter.

But he didn't want to push her. If he slept with her then she may feel pressured to do some other bed-related activity that she may or may not be ready for. Later, when she didn't have a single doubt that he'd just leave after having sex as other guys tended to do, he'd show her pleasure. For all he cared, it could be ten years from now. So long as she was happy with where their relationship was, erection be damned.

Cold showers would be part of his daily ritual.

Dishes done, he retired to his room. He shed his clothes, choking back a groan as his erection sprang free. Upon seeing the limb, all he could think about was Mai as he climbed into bed. He sank under the covers, grabbed a pillow, and wound his arms around it.

He'd wrap his arms around her and mold his body to hers, or maybe she'd roll over and curl against him. Then she'd look up at him with that smile before falling asleep in his arms, trusting him to protect her and never leave her. He'd kiss her softly at whatever location was easier for him to reach, probably the top of her head.

When they woke up, she'd take a shower and he'd pretend go back to sleep so she wouldn't feel rushed or guilty about leaving him alone. Then she'd return and most likely 'wake' him up with a small shake or perhaps a light kiss. And she'd smile again.

Naru smiled against the pillow that his mind was tricked into thinking was Mai, falling into oblivion with thoughts of Mai, of tending to her every need. He'd get his own happiness from that smile, that sweet innocent smile that made her eyes a shade lighter. Better than sex, though he wasn't exactly a professional in that either. He'd go without food or water for a year, living off that smile alone.

**Yes, for those of you who caught it, they fell asleep thinking they were in the same position – Naru spooning Mai with his arms wrapped around her. That was on purpose, of course. Stick around and see what I had planned for that little bit. If I get 6 reviews on this chapter, I'll update within the day. **


	3. Dreams

**Hehe. In the last chapter, they both fell asleep in the same position. Obvously, you know Mai's abilities had been dream-based. They are still powerful when she's asleep. Hehe. I had fun with this. Enjoy.**

**Dreams**

_His arms were wrapped around her, the sound of an alarm clock waking him up. Whispering her name purposefully quiet so she barely woke, he brought one of his hands lower on her body. She arched when he brushed a scar that he realized (yet was too horny to care) went from her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip. It was sensitive, the touch lighting it on fire. "N-Naru…" She moaned his name, lost for what to do. _

_ "Tell me to stop if you want me to, Mai." He whispered in her ear. "I'll stop if you want."_

_ She rolled over so her front was facing him rather than her backside, claiming his lips. She was trembling with need as his hands continued to explore her body. She arched and moaned whenever he found a scar. _

_ His hands found her chin, forcing her head up. But her eyes were shut in pleasure. He kissed her softly, enjoying that he was the one to do that. _

"Mai, look at m-" Naru stopped; his eyes snapping open as he did so. He was in his bed, alone, covered in sweat with an erection so hard and painful that he knew that a cold shower wouldn't take care of it. Groaning, he slammed his fist down at the noisy alarm clock that was actually the same as it was in his dream.

Lin already had breakfast made, as usual.

"Go on ahead." Naru ground out, in no mood for anything at the moment. "I need a shower."

Extreme laughter passed through the Chinese man's eyes, though he hid it quickly and left without a word. Naru opted to eat the food while it was still warm, trying his hardest to not even think about what he was going to have to do to himself. Masturbate. It was very rare for him. Before, he'd always seen it as something idiots who couldn't get dates had to do. He had no trouble picking up a woman when he wanted to, which was rare but still.

After eating and cleaning the dishes, Naru stripped and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on his usual temperature considering a cold shower would only torture him and not make this erection leave him alone.

He wound his hands around the base and started to stroke, his mind instantly going to Mai. Her hands would be smaller. She'd kiss him and nip at him, probably asking a couple times if she was doing alright. She'd smile when he informed her that she was doing wonderfully, continuing her ministrations.

To repay her for that treatment, he'd kiss her and run his hands all over her body, giving extra attention to her scars. Finally, he'd bring a hand to her core. He'd explore carefully as he found what way made her breath hitch the most. He'd make her gasp for every breath, making sure she felt as much pleasure as possible.

She'd contract and arch, her small hand also contracting. Her knees would buckle and he'd pin her to the wall of the shower to make sure she didn't fall. And then, a couple seconds later, he'd explode.

"M-Mai…" Naru groaned Mai's name out loudly, instantly blushing down to his toes. "I'm a pathetic pervert." He groaned as he snapped the water-dial to 'cold'. "A disgusting pervert."

He'd just brought himself to an orgasm thinking about his little innocent secretary. He'd let himself get carried away as he fantasized about the girl he hadn't more than _kissed_. The water sprayed ice-cold water, shocking him back to reality.

"Never again." He told himself. Groaning again, he got out of the freezing shower and got dressed for the day. Glad that Lin took the car, he opted to walk because he desperately needed the time to think. All being in the office would do is remind him of Mai. Because it was a Saturday, she'd be there all day.

"Alright, that I _know_ was a dream." Mai muttered out loud. She opened her eyes, half wishing she found herself in either the shower of a blue bathroom or in a dull room. She was, in fact, underneath black… though it was her sleeping bag. She groaned as she sat up, looked around out of habit, and started to float around while still inside her sleeping bag. "Look at me, dreaming about some guy I just kissed…"

Though, honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to have been a dream as well. Until she looked onto the clipboard on the wall that usually had a to-do list on there. IT WASN'T A DREAM. She'd written it before bed. But, still, she shouldn't be dreaming about his strong hands roaming her body… both inside and out. Oh God.

Her face heated, heat pooling between her legs as she thought about the later of the two dreams. She and Naru were in the shower. They were both naked. His erection was massive and hard enough to actually cause him pain. And in return for her hand's attention on the problem, he was also giving her pleasure.

She couldn't help but wonder if it'd feel that good, or perhaps even better, in real life. Or maybe going all the way. She'd never loved a man before and had never been horny enough to actually need a companion in that way. The only reason she ever did anything to herself at all was because she'd heard that there was a possibility of her powers acting up during an orgasm. So, just to make sure there was no problem, she did explore. After reading so many books on it, she knew how to do it.

Then again, the girl that she'd met that had decided to remain celibate for the rest of her life just in case also had her powers manifesting in the form of fire. Mai's powers were different, even when out of control. Things merely started to float, gravity being turned off. If she was really scared, though, a sort of tornado was created around her… which has happened a couple times when she was sick as well.

"Yes, I'm a pervert." She decided, considering she was still damn horny. She eventually got out of the sleeping bag, dressing quickly. The frigid temperature worked as her coffee, completely awake by the time she was dressed. "It's a good thing Gene has passed on. He'd probably be disgusted." She was, a little, as well. But so long as it was just Naru in these dreams, she figured it was normal. A little early, yes, but she somehow doubted that she was the only one having dreams about Naru doing naughty things to her. He was attractive, after all.

After she was completely dressed, she packed her sleeping bag and things back up into the tote. The thing was modified a little because it held everything she didn't want stolen if someone did, somehow, happen across her home. Better safe than sorry. Her clothes, sleeping bag, and books were all in there. Most of her spare food was also in there, omitting the large heavy things like the jugs of water that no one in their right mind would steal only to walk over a mile back to the nearest campground.

With everything of value locked up, she grabbed her bag and pulled up her hood. She glanced around her out of habit and then took to the air. The feeling of being completely free flooded through her as she concentrated on creating a barrier around her that made her invisible to even thermal cameras considering the skies were completely clear. Though she doubted anyone would look up and NOT think they were seeing things, better safe than sorry.

Mai spun around in the air, twisting and giggling happily. All too soon, she was at the park that she usually landed at. She went inside the bathroom and then came out just to give herself some cover before walking to the SPR office.

"Morning, Lin." Mai greeted as she entered.

"Might I ask who won your little contest last night?" Lin chuckled. "Naru isn't in yet, not like he'd admit if he lost or not."

"Contest?" John chirped. "In what?"

"He was getting crabby about me walking home alone so I offered we spar to show how I could take care of myself if need be." Mai shrugged. "I think it ended in more of a tie, though…" She hummed slightly, thinking about it. "Hay, Naru, who won last night?"

"Wait, he actually was able to _think straight_ with you so close?" Yasu deadpanned, not realizing that Naru had just walked in the door. "I mean, come on, he's a guy. And you're not exactly some little kid anymore." Then he coughed to hide a laugh. "Or maybe he's gay."

"I do not see how my sexual preference is any of your concern, Yasuhara." Naru stated pointedly as he went straight to his office. "Mai, tea."

Yes, that will never change. "Roger." She barked back like in the military, even saluting. Then, chuckling to herself, she went to the kitchen and did what she was told.

**Some things never change. Ever. I hope I didn't make Naru and Lin too ooc. Anyway, just like the last time, I'll update within the day if I get 6 reviews. **

**See ya next time!**


	4. Burning Basement Case – Part 1

**9 reviews! I'm so freaking stoked! I love you all!**

**Now here is the start of the case that I swear will give me nightmares. Honestly, I got the idea from a friend of mine who had a nightmare like this upon moving into a house with a basement. Sadly, now I live in a house with a basement… crap. **

**Enjoy!**

**Burning Basement Case – Part 1**

SPR had been reformed for two months. They'd all gone on a few cases already. It was usually just Naru, Lin, and Mai for small things to make sure it wasn't just something as stupid as rats or some wind-tunnel effect. All thus far had been taken care of within one or two days.

"Oh I don't like this already…" Mai groaned as she sank lower into her seat.

"Why is that? I don't sense anything." Masako stated, honestly confused. They were driving with John. Ayako was also in the car, riding in the back with Mai.

"A mansion. I've yet to have a good experience in a large house." Mai muttered. "And considering you were there for two of them, I think you guys would get what I mean." She glanced at the large mansion that they were driving closer and closer to. She shuddered at the memories. "Right up there with taking care of a haunted hospital wing."

"I never heard of that case." Ayako said, trying to get her to think of something other than getting chased around by homicidal zombies/monsters.

"My own case." Mai stated. "Even when SPR was gone, I didn't really leave the ghost business. I tried to find you guys to see if you'd help or something, but no one was to be found. That part of the hospital was shut down, but it was once the trauma ward. And back in the war, it was a military hospital." She rubbed the back of her neck where the hair was standing on end.

Ayako sighed, glancing out the window on her side. It killed her to remember that Mai had been alone for so long. She already knew that Mai would probably never trust them to NOT abandon her again. "So, what did it turn out to be? Patient?"

"Nurse." Mai stated. "She'd never graduated high school but passed through everything else. But the fact that she never finished high school could still put her out of the running if the director was fired. He knew that. So when he wanted to get away with raping one of his nurses, he aimed for one that he knew would not get hired back if he were to be arrested and imprisoned for his crimes. She committed suicide eventually. She became a vengeful spirit that ended up coming back to murder the bastard."

"But once you go to the bad side, it's hard to go back." John sighed. "Did she ever find peace?"

"I think so." Mai stated honestly, not about to give a definitive answer because she honestly didn't know. "She became twisted after she killed her target, seeing all men as a threat. She considered all men as bad as the director guy. It wasn't realized to be a haunting by that point. Men on life support merely had unfortunate machine malfunctions that ended their lives. As she got stronger, she started to torment those awake and eventually causing poltergeist activity. The entire hall was evacuated and discontinued but they needed the space."

"So you were called in." Masako nodded. "How did they know to find you? I mean, Naru is one thing. But I highly doubt a minor like you would have a real business in the phone book. No offense." She honestly didn't mean any. It was a fact. Mai was a commoner and an orphan. And Naru's business wasn't even his own. It was his father that really owned the place. Naru just ran it here in Japan.

"I've become well known in the psychic community." Mai stated. "I guess you can say I'm Japan's Oliver Davis." She chuckled to herself.

"So did you go in alone?" John asked. "Or did you find someone to help?"

"The hospital's priest insisted he help me." Mai sighed. "Though all the sexist bastard did was make things harder for me. Because he insisted that I was a pathetic little girl in need of protecting, he is now down an arm and is seriously lucky we were already at a hospital. John, if you ever pull something like that knowing the spirit in question hates men, I'll beat you over the head with your own bible." Then, suddenly, she paled. Her head snapped to look at the mansion that they were just minutes from arriving at. "Masako, you sense that?"

"Perhaps your 'bad feeling' is a latent expanded form of sensing spirits." Masako sighed, also looking pale. "So many…. I've been to burial grounds less packed."

John reached over and grasped her hand tightly, rubbing a thumb over the back of it. "You can sense this as well, Mai? It seems your powers have increased."

"Oh I know they have." Mai sighed. She got out of the car once it was stopped, taking a deep calming breath before walking up to the van.

"Oi, kiddo, you feeling alright?" Monk called as he walked over, effectively alerting the entire van that she didn't look well.

"Yep, I'm good." Mai answered. "But this place is so full of spirits that it puts a mass-grave to shame. Trust me, I've been to a few over the years."

"I can sense it as well." Lin stated as he opened up the back of the van. "They appear to be restricted to the building. I sensed nothing on the way here."

"Same for me and Masako. And considering our luck with large homes, I am willing to bet this will be a headache." Mai stated, glancing at the massive mansion. Judging by the windows, it was six levels high and likely had a basement or two as well. "Please tell me we have access to a map of this place. A _full_ map."

"Ah, yes. Right here, in fact." A man stated as he walked up. "You are Mai Taniyama, correct? You covered the Osaka USAir Force Base. You worked with my elder brother, I believe. Henry Hanson."

"Ah, yes, best thing about the first day of that case was watching a grown man run away screaming…" Mai chuckled. She grinned wider. "From me."

"I must thank you. My wife finds him much easier to deal with now that he knows that women are not to be messed with. Ah, where are my manors? My name is Ethan Hanson. I am the daytime caretaker of Callaway Manor." He shook hands with Naru. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He stated once everyone introduced themselves. "Right this way."

"Alright, now you've gotta tell us about _that_ job." Ayako told her pointedly once they stopped at where their base would be. "Especially how you got a grown man to run away." She didn't bother to hide her grin.

"No more non-SPR paranormal investigations without first going through me." Naru stated pointedly, not looking away from the massive map that was on the table.

Upon sensing the 'not pleased' aura that Mai gave off, Ayako and John _ran_ to go help bring the equipment in.

"Last time I checked, what I did on my free time was my own business." Mai stated calmly as she walked up to Naru.

"Not if it's dangerous." Naru stated. The second she was close enough, he grabbed her and pulled her closer, hugging her to him. "Please." He requested. "Promise me. Otherwise I'll never be able to relax even when we're not on a case."

"I don't make promises." Mai stated, looking away. Promises were made to be broken. She didn't want anyone else to feel what it was like to have a big promise broken. "Besides, I'm not as helpless as you think I am."

"I couldn't care less if you suddenly gained the power of Superman." Naru stated, carefully grasping her chin. "It's killing me just knowing you live alone, Mai."

"You still live alone? I thought you would have moved in with a friend after the fire." Yasu chirped as he walked in at the perfect moment to stop them from kissing.

"Fire?" Naru echoed, his grip around Mai only tightening.

"Yeah, her apartment complex went up in smoke a few months before that earthquake and flood hit two years ago." Yasu shrugged. "What, you didn't know?"

"News to me." Mai shrugged as she ducked out of Naru's grip and grabbed one of the bags that Monk was struggling to carry through the door. "They kicked me out. Couldn't pay the rent."

"But… you found someone to take you in, right?" Monk asked carefully as he and all the others also walked in.

"It wasn't exactly my first time on the streets, guys." Mai chuckled as she set the bag on the table and started to unload the monitors and cables. "Got kicked out when Mom died, too."

Monk looked like his head would explode. "So where do you live now?" He squeaked out.

Suddenly, the lights went out then and started to flicker on and off, loud banging noises sounding like someone was walking down the hall bringing a bat to the wall every couple steps. Naru wound an arm around Mai and brought them both closer to Monk who was doing his Buddhist chant.

Then Mai could sense it. An extra spirit was in the room. Her first reflex was to protect Monk, figuring he'd be the target because he was the one chanting the wards. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

**((AN – Large italic parts mean a flashback or, in this case, a vision/out-of-body-experience!))**

_She was being dragged down through the house, her speed increasing steadily along with the heat. Too hot. Burning alive. It stopped in what she assumed to be the basement. Creating a barrier around her body did nothing, so she knew that she was merely a spirit. She was surrounded by countless others, all wearing ash-covered gowns. Their skins were covered in burns, all second or third degree. Their eyes were blank. _

_ "Run while you can." They all chanted together. "Run while you can. You are next."_

_ "I don't die easy." Mai stated, trying to ignore the fact that she felt like she was in the deepest pits of hell. "Who is 'he'? What has he done to you?"_

_ "House." They chanted. "He burns us. Run while you can. You are next."_

_ The heat increased tenfold. Mai collapsed to her knees, unable to breathe. She collapsed to her side and covered her face out of instinct, trying yet again to create a barrier around herself. Tears poured from her eyes as she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, both liquids evaporating the instant they left her body. _

Mai's eyes snapped open and she coughed, gasping for breath. Lin was suddenly by her side, grasping her hand and helping her sit up. "I'm really starting to miss having Gene as my astral-guide." Mai rasped out. She was trembling so badly that one would think she was having a seizure.

Lin nodded in understanding, carefully lying her back down. He replaced the wet towels that mostly covered her upper body. She was in her bra and shorts, basically her underwear. "Your core temperature is fine." He informed her. "But your skin is boiling to the touch."

"Anything that happens in the astral plane carries over." She rasped out, still gasping as if she'd just run a marathon. "I usually don't become solid. I think I was somewhere in between, otherwise I'd probably have some pretty gnarly third-degree burns by now."

"So we should be treating you for heat-stroke." Lin nodded.

"My internal temperature is pretty used to being messed with." She hummed out, chuckling. "Get a pain-in-the-ass case of hypothermia if I use too much power."

She didn't hear the knock from the door. All she saw was Lin getting up. Faster than he thought possible considering her condition, she bolted up and fisted the back of her shirt. Lin caught her before she could fall off the bed. "It's unlocked." He called, realizing that Mai wouldn't want to be alone in the slightest in her condition.

Naru stepped into the room and then bolted across, by Mai's side within the second. He had her back onto the bed quickly. "I've got you. Relax." Naru whispered soothingly, thinking her trembling was due to fear. He smiled when she fell back asleep, her trembling slowly stopping as well. He looked to Lin. "Did she say anything useful or was it too soon?"

"Not much." Lin stated as he yet again placed the damp towels on her body. "When I got up to get the door, she panicked and grabbed me. That movement used the last of her energy."

"She's too out of it to comprehend anything not directly in front of her." Naru sighed. He'd studied a lot of psychology over the years, which he was now very glad for.

"She does know that she was somewhere between solid and not while in the astral-plane." Lin stated. He cleared his throat quietly to quiet the anger in his voice. Soon, whatever caused this would pay. "Because otherwise she'd be covered in third-degree burns."

"Which would fully justify her initial scream." Naru sighed, keeping his eyes on her face, watching for any signs of discomfort.

She'd spoken while in her trance, already covered in sweat and boiling to the touch by that point. She'd first stated that she didn't die very easily and then asked who 'he' was and what 'he'd' done to 'them'. Then she collapsed to her knees and quickly to her side in the fetal position, breathing labored and eventually stopping, tears pouring from her eyes and lip bleeding from biting it too hard.

"Is there a way to ward off this sort of attack?" Naru questioned. He be damned before he just sat on his ass while this went on.

**Mai's powers are cool now, but they're still biggest in her dreams. There will be a full explanation in the next chapter, which I've already nearly finished writing. Review and you might see it sooner!**


End file.
